


Moony and the Padfeet

by Orithain, Rina9294



Series: Beyond the Veil [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Reality Hopping, The Veil, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:33:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5209439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sirius fell through the veil, he didn't die, but entered an alternative reality, a parallel dimension of his own world. In order to get back to his own reality, he has to travel through the veil again and again, until he finds his own dimension from a myriad of possibilities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moony and the Padfeet

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written Dec. 2003 for the Veil of Possibilities challenge. Our challenge was "a sandwich".

Hogwarts always seemed so desolate when it was empty of students, Remus mused as he strolled through the grounds, glancing up at the clear sky. It was a fine summer night, the moon still several days away from full, letting him enjoy the night without worries while he waited for Sirius to join him.

Although an auror, Sirius shared Remus’ quarters at Hogwarts since the school was the safest place with Lord Voldemort still on the loose despite every attempt to bring him to justice. Remus had been the Defense Against Dark Arts teacher for several years, and Dumbledore himself credited the young wizard with the improved tactics of the latest batch of Hogwarts graduates.

And he’d somehow still managed to keep his secret despite some very intelligent and inquisitive students. It helped that his friend James’ son Harry knew his ‘uncle’ was a werewolf, and he and his own friends helped cover for Professor Lupin.

Remus remembered a night many years before when Voldemort had attempted to kill the entire Potter family. Fortunately, Sirius, their secret keeper, had held out until he could be rescued by Remus and their other friend Peter Pettigrew. Remus shuddered to imagine how things might have gone that night. But they had survived and prospered, and young Harry, his friends Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Hope Pettigrew, Peter’s daughter, bid fair to outdo the previous generation of Marauders.

Smiling to himself as he remembered some of the pranks the younger foursome had got up to, Remus was startled to see Sirius ahead of him on the path, looking rather stunned.

"Sirius! When did you get here?"

~*~ 

_  
_

All right, at least Remus knows you in this reality, Sirius thought to himself before letting out a small ‘oof’ when the other man caught him in a hug and kissed him. _Rather well too._

"Just now," he answered quickly, giving a real smile as he looked down at Remus, wondering if it was the moonlight that made Remus look younger or if he’d somehow managed to go back in time. "How’s things?"

Remus eyed him oddly. "Not much different than they were this morning when you left." He frowned suddenly. "Did you have a bad day, Sirius? You look... different, older almost." He took a step closer. "Never mind, I’m glad you got back early. It gives us some time to relax together."

"Bad day..." Sirius echoed, giving a choked sounding laugh. "You could say that."

"Sirius?" Remus was growing concerned by Sirius’ odd behavior. "What’s wrong?"

Merlin, it was tempting to lie and just enjoy a few minutes of normalcy with Remus - but then this wasn’t _his_ Remus, and Sirius knew it. "Remus, I..."

"Oi! Moony! Running around on me, are you?"

Remus’ eyes widened as he stared into Sirius’, then his head whipped around to stare toward the second voice and to see... Sirius. His eyes darted from one to the other and back again, and he stepped back.

"Wha--?"

"I think we all need to talk," Sirius sighed as he watched himself—a less stressed and care-worn version of himself—come up behind Remus and stop dead still, staring.

"What in Merlin’s name..." the other Sirius said, reaching for his wand and pointing it unwaveringly at his double. "Get away from him, Moony. I don’t know who the hell this is, but we’re taking him to the Order."

Remus backed away from the stranger, but he couldn’t look away. It wasn’t Sirius, yet... it _was_. He frowned again. "Wait, Sirius, I... We should let him explain." He stared at the other Sirius searchingly. "Who are you?"

"Sirius Black." Sirius sighed when his double’s eyes narrowed. "Not your Sirius Black, obviously, I’m... Look, this would be a lot easier to explain somewhere private."

Remus could feel Sirius’ tension, but something about this newcomer, this other Sirius, made him trust him. "I think we should listen to him, Siri. We could go back to our room?" He looked up at his lover pleadingly.

Sirius watched as his twin studied him then slowly lowered his wand, still looking unconvinced. "If you say so, Moony," he murmured. "Doesn’t mean I trust him though."

"I don’t blame you," Sirius sighed, "I wouldn’t trust me either."

"Well, _I_ do," Remus stated definitely. "I know you, Sirius, and if this is somehow another version of you, then I know him too. Now let’s go to our room before someone else sees us. I have a feeling this is going to be a long explanation."

"I’m just having a hard time believing this," the younger-looking Sirius stated. "But I’ll listen - just don’t expect me to go calling him Sirius!"

Sirius smiled at that. "Call me something else then if it makes it simpler."

"I’ll just call mine Siri," Remus decided as he urged his Sirius ahead of him toward their room, rooms really, thinking it best to keep himself between the two look-alikes. He followed Siri inside and waited till their visitor had entered as well to shut and lock the door with a spell, then waved Sirius to a seat while pulling Siri toward the loveseat by the fireplace and sitting down.

"So just who exactly are you and where are you from?"

Sirius started to answer but was distracted by the photographs lining the mantle over the fireplace. "Wait a minute - James and Lily are alive?" His eyes darted to another picture, and he gave an audible gasp. "And Wormtail is... "

"Our mate," Siri grumbled, glaring at the intruder. "Which you would know if you were who you said you were."

Remus said nothing, watching Sirius closely. His shock at seeing James and Lily was too obvious to be feigned, and his reaction to Peter... "Why did you think they wouldn’t be alive?" he asked quietly, a hand on Siri’s knee to quiet him.

"Because where I come from - when I come from - they aren’t," Sirius said flatly. "Voldemort killed them after Peter told him their whereabouts." He paused and looked at the other two. "Do you know who Lord Voldemort is or are you lucky that way too?"

"After _Peter_ told him?" Remus gasped in surprise. "But... _Sirius_ was their secret keeper, and he never told Voldemort anything!"

Sirius stood and walked over to the mantle, picking up the pictures and looking at them, struggling to control his emotions. "Lucky sods," he whispered. "Damn sight smarter than me too. The Peter I know managed to make me doubt myself and my Remus enough to make me believe he’d be better off as secret keeper - and he promptly told Voldemort.

"Of course, everyone thought I was secret keeper and - shite, it’s a long story. Suffice to say I spent twelve years in Azkaban because of it."

Siri snorted and glanced over at Remus, frowning when it seemed Moony actually believed this rot.

"I remember back then, when Harry was a baby, before Samantha was born, Peter was a bit odd for a while. We were all tired and irritable, and we argued a bit, Padfoot," Remus said slowly. "I could see where it could have happened that way."

"That still doesn’t answer how he got here."

After setting down a recent picture of the four Marauders, Sirius returned to his chair, rubbing at his face. "I’m not sure of that myself. I fell through a Veil at the Ministry trying to save Harry, and I’ve been bouncing between realities ever since, trying to get back to my own."

"Realities?" Remus repeated. "More than one? Merlin, how long has this been going on?" He shuddered to imagine it, reaching for and grasping Siri’s hand tightly.

Sirius shrugged. "No idea, really."

"So you’re saying you bounce around different versions of Wizarding England and do what? Visit yourself in each one?"

"No, in some I’m dead."

Remus gasped in horror, his grip tightening painfully on Siri’s hand. "What? No, don’t tell me," he added quickly. "I really don’t want to imagine what that would be like." He glanced at Siri. "I believe him, Padfoot," he said quietly. "I don’t know why, but it _feels_ true."

Siri transferred Remus’ grip to his other hand and wrapped his arm around his lover’s shoulders. "So what do you have to do to get back to ‘your’ reality?"

"Don’t know rightly," Sirius sighed. "I have to find the Veil and go through it again; where I end up... hasn’t been home yet." He closed his eyes at the lingering pain in Remus’, haunted by what his own Moony must be going through, thinking him dead.

Remus frowned. "The Veil is at the Ministry? That could be difficult. There’s a lot going on just now. I don’t think it would be wise to try to get in before the weekend." He glanced at Siri for confirmation, knowing that as an auror he would have a better idea.

"That’s Department of Mysteries shite," Siri grunted. "Not going to get anywhere near there right now, what with You Know Who’s last attack on the place. You’re going to have to wait it out."

Sirius nodded curtly and stood again. "Suppose that’s what I’ll do then. Thanks for the information. Good luck to the two of you... with everything."

"Where do you think you’re going?" Remus was taken aback by Sirius’ abrupt manner and obviously imminent departure. "The Death Eaters won’t distinguish between you and Siri, so you’ll be in danger wherever you go. You should stay here until we can get you into the Ministry."

"Somehow I don’t think you’re both in agreement about that," Sirius said, giving a harsh laugh as he looked at his double.

"Unlike Remus, I don’t trust everyone who shows up with a sob story," Siri commented.

"Sirius, if your positions were reversed, I’d like to think _his_ Remus would help you. And I think it’s safe to say he has one." Remus met Sirius’ eyes, seeing the shadows there and the attraction he’d become used to seeing in his own lover’s eyes.

"Do you?" Siri asked, staring at his double challengingly.

"Yes," Sirius answered, finally tearing his gaze from Remus’ oh too familiar one. "He’s been through hell because of me, but he’s mine - and I’m his."

Remus started to speak, then subsided. This had to be decided between the other two, and he wasn’t going to try to influence Siri. No matter how familiar this Sirius might feel, his Sirius was the one who truly mattered to him.

About to reply sharply, Siri hesitated, searching his double’s eyes. There was something... He glanced at Moony and realized that when the other Sirius looked at Remus, there was a shadow of love mixed with pain and loss, and that more than anything decided him. "All right, you can stay here. But if I find out you’re lying..." The warning was clear.

"Go get the Veritaserum if you want to test me."

Siri hesitated, not wanting to add to the pain he could see in his other self’s eyes, but... Remus’ safety was at stake. "I’ll be right back." He gave Remus a warning glance before going into the bedroom. Remus shrugged helplessly at Sirius. "It’s not that he doesn’t trust you..."

"It’s that he doesn’t trust me," Sirius murmured. "It’s all right, I’d do the same thing if I were in his shoes."

"You really are alike," Remus laughed. "I think that’s why I believe you. Talking to you is just like talking to Sirius. Though I think you’ve had a harder time of it," he added gently. "We’ll help you as much as we can. I hope you find your way home again. I know I’d be going mad if I’d lost Siri."

Sirius lost the slight smile he’d developed at Remus’ first comment when he heard his last. "Mine spent twelve years thinking I was a murderer, and he survived. I somehow think you would too."

"A murderer?" Siri asked, returning to the sitting room as he decided he’d heard enough. "And here’s the Veritaserum," he added, holding it up as he moved between Sirius and Remus, still wary of the stranger.

Sirius nodded, accepting the vial and staring at it in distaste before pulling out the stopper. "Might as well drink it first to spare you from thinking I’m lying about it." He tilted his head back and chugged down the contents, shuddering at the taste. "Let me guess... Snape’s, right?"

Remus chuckled at Sirius’ expression. "I can see that he’s just as popular in your reality as ours." He leaned against Siri unconsciously; it was simply something he did when they were close together.

"Right then," Siri said. "Who exactly are you, and how did you get here?" He wanted confirmation of his look-alike’s incredible story before they went any further.

Diverting his gaze from the pair of them, Sirius sighed. "My name is Sirius Orion Black, and I don’t know how I got here. I fell through a Veil in the Department of Mysteries in my world, and since then I’ve been ending up in - I suppose you’d call them alternate versions of my own world. And Snape is a sniveling arse, just to answer that question too."

Siri burst into laughter. "All right, that alone might have convinced me. Only I—or another me—could sound that disgusted by Snivellus!"

"No," Remus said slowly, his eyes sparkling merrily, "James does it just as well." He glanced over his shoulder at Sirius. "So now can we all sit down and have a drink?"

Sirius waited until Siri nodded before agreeing as well. Murmuring his thanks when Remus gave him a glass of wine, he rested his elbows on his knees, watching the pair of them with a kind of sick fascination. "You wanted to know why my Moony thought I was a murderer?" he asked.

Now that he believed the other man, Siri winced at the expression he could see in the gaze fixed on them. "Only if you want to tell us. I gather it’s not a very pleasant story."

Remus leaned over and placed a hand on Sirius’ knee, unable to see a man who looked so much like his love in such pain without trying to comfort him. "I’m sure he never stopped loving you."

"Which he hated himself for at the time." Sirius’ leg tensed under Remus’ hand, and he forced himself to keep from twining his fingers with his lover’s double’s. "For twelve years, Remus and everyone else in wizarding England, thought I had betrayed James and Lily and then killed Peter and eleven Muggles when he tracked me down. What happened was the opposite; Wormtail betrayed them and staged an explosion to make it look as if I had done it. And I spent a dozen years in Azkaban. Leaving Remus alone."

Both other men were left stunned into silence, the clear anguish in the turbulent blue-grey eyes making anything they could say pointless. Finally Siri whispered, "Peter? James and Lily? Dear Merlin." His own eyes closed, and he shuddered at the thought of a dozen years in Azkaban, his friends dead, his lover lost to him.

Remus turned into Siri’s arms, clinging to him in horror as he imagined losing him that way.

Sirius drained his wine and looked back into the fire, unable to watch the couple comforting each other. "Oh, Wormtail’s alive still. It wasn’t enough to get James and Lily killed, he decided to bring back Voldemort too." He glanced up and saw their looks of confusion. "Merlin, this is complicated."

"It sounds it. But..." Siri frowned. "You mentioned Peter being James and Lily’s secret keeper. How did that happen? Why weren’t you?"

Remus winced as he remembered what Siri had gone through as Voldemort and his Death Eaters attempted to force Sirius to tell him the Potters’ location, but everyone had survived and gone on, and it finally seemed that they might be winning now.

"Already told you," Sirius said shortly before the serum made him speak again. "I listened to Peter instead of my heart and he made me doubt... Remus. Myself. Us." He swiped a hand through his hair, pushing it back off his face. "There was a spy in the Order, and he planted enough doubts so that I thought it was Remus, and since Remus knew I was supposed to be James and Lily’s secret keeper, I - we changed it at the last minute. To keep them safe." He let out a harsh bark of laughter at that.

The other two winced.

"I’m sorry," Remus whispered. "I..." He looked helplessly at Siri, not knowing what to say.

"Would it help to see James and Lily, meet Harry and Samantha and the twins?"

Sirius gave a half smile. "It sounds like the Potters are trying to outnumber the Weasleys," he murmured. "As much as I want to say yes, it would just lead to more questions. I’m glad Harry’s got family though."

"You may not be able to avoid them all," Remus warned. "They’re all coming over Friday, the Pettigrews too, and if we try to cancel now, they’ll all show up anyway to find out why."

"He’s right," Siri sighed. "And it might do you some good to spend some time with them."

"If I see Peter, I may try to kill him," Sirius answered, wincing when he realized he was still under the Veritaserum and that this was the truth; even though his head knew this wasn’t Wormtail the betrayer, he wasn’t sure he could look at Peter any other way.

Remus blinked in surprise. "Yes, well... ahem. Perhaps it would be best to cancel after all. We can find some way, I’m sure."

"That would probably be best," Siri said, having recovered more quickly. He imagined how he would feel if someone had murdered his best friend, never mind stealing a chunk of his life and taking him away from Remus, and he realized that he would feel the same. "We’ll have to find a reason, but I don’t think it would be a good idea to have Peter and Sirius meet, now that I think about it."

Remus glanced from one to the other, years of dealing with Siri letting him understand. "Well then, it seems the three of us will become very well acquainted over the next several days."

"No need to cancel your to do. I’ll go out in the Forest while they’re here," Sirius offered.

"Oh yes, I’d enjoy sitting around talking and eating while you have to sit alone outside," Remus scoffed. "I think not!"

Siri chuckled. "You ought to know better than to argue with him when he gets like that."

Sirius nodded ruefully, seeing that some things indeed never changed. "He has that look in his eye; only one way to change his mind." Realizing what he’d almost said, he clamped his mouth shut, cursing the damn potion.

Two pairs of eyebrows shot up before two snickers rang out.

"Exactly," Siri smirked while Remus pulled at face at the both of them.

Sirius bit his lower lip, before finally giving in and laughing aloud. "Merlin, I envy the two of you."

Remus leaned forward, placing a hand on Sirius’ leg again. "You’ll get back to him. He’s probably casting every spell he can find trying to get you back."

"You’re right," Sirius said, nodding and looking down at the familiar hand on his leg. "Merlin, I hope Dumbledore isn’t making him stay at Grimmauld Place alone."

"Grimmauld Place?" Siri asked, looking ill. "Why the hell would he be there?"

"He was staying with me," Sirius answered.

"At Grimmauld Place?" Remus looked appalled. "I think that may be the worst thing you’ve said yet. Look, you’re here for a bit, so why don’t you just relax? It looks like you could use the break."

"Relax?" Sirius whipped his head up and glared at the other men. "I can’t relax until I’m home, and who the fuck knows when that will be!"

Remus flinched slightly and held up his hands soothingly. "Calm down, mate. I wasn’t suggesting you forget getting home, just pointing out that you can’t do anything about it for a few days. And I think I can probably speak for your Remus when I say that he’d want you to take care of yourself!" He glared fiercely at Sirius while Siri snickered beside him.

Sirius’ anger deflated, and he ducked his head, peering at Remus from behind the thick shag of his hair. "Considering I’m always on at him about that same thing, I’d say he would be," he sighed.

Siri snickered. "Don’t feel bad, mate; he gets me with that tone too."

"For your own good," Remus retorted, pouring them all more wine. "I know Gryffindors are supposed to be brave, but not to the point of blind stupidity, you know!" He shook his head. "I—and I’m sure your Remus too, Sirius—prefer you alive and in one piece."

Sirius nodded and sipped at his wine, his gaze drawn back to the photos on the mantle of the fireplace. "Do you mind?" he asked, nodding at them, unable to resist the need to see James and Lily alive, if only this way.

"Of course not," Remus replied, gesturing him forward even as he caught hold of his own Sirius’ hand. The pain in the other man’s eyes made him gasp, glad that they hadn’t had to live through what he had, and then he felt guilty for that.

"They look happy," Sirius said quietly, gazing down at the photo and giving a melancholy smile as he watched the Potters hugging and laughing together.

"They are," Remus replied softly, unable to look away from the almost lost expression on Sirius’ face. "We all are, despite Voldemort’s efforts. We have good lives, good friends, each other." He knew that every word had to be hurting Sirius, but it was the truth.

Sirius nodded and carefully set the picture back on the mantle, looking silently at the others there before turning to gaze at Remus and his double. His eyes dropped to their clasped hands, and he heaved a deep sigh. "It’s good to know," he said quietly. "If it’s not an imposition, I’m for bed - or the sofa or floor, whatever is available. The trip takes a lot out of me."

Remus glanced over his shoulder at Siri, shrugging. "The sofa makes out into a bed." He grinned quickly. "James and Peter often use it in the last months of their wives’ pregnancies." He pointed his wand and mumbled a spell that expanded the bed for Sirius. "Try to get some rest. You look like you need it."

Sirius nodded, looking back at the pictures, then at the other men. "Thank you."

Remus reached out toward him, then let his hand fall back to his side. It was so hard to see Sirius’ pain without wanting to comfort him. "We’ll make plans in the morning," he said softly, drawing Siri toward their bedroom.

Once inside with door shut, he turned into his lover’s arms, hugging him tightly. "Merlin, I can’t even imagine being without you, love."

"Me either," Siri murmured, stroking the back of Remus’ head and burying his face in his lover’s neck. "It would be hell."

"I think that’s what I saw in his eyes, Siri." Remus shuddered. "We have to help him. I don’t know how, but we do."

Siri nodded, his lips moving over Remus’ throat. Seeing a double of himself who had lost his own mate brought to the front of his mind all the times something could have happened to himself or Remus.

Remus moaned softly, trying to keep quiet so as not to rub their happiness in the face of the lonely man in the outer room. But he needed Siri just then, needed to remind himself that they were real, that what they had was real, and he pulled Siri’s shirt free of his trousers and slid his hands under it to press his palms flat against the warm skin of Siri’s back.

"Come to bed, Moony," Siri rasped, lifting his head to remove Remus’ jumper and arching into the other man’s touch as his own shirt was stripped off in return. "Need to feel you here with me."

"Yes." Kissing Siri hungrily, Remus backed him toward the bed, laughing throatily when they tumbled onto it and scrambled backward to settle themselves. "Love you, want you."

"Need you," Siri echoed, kissing Remus hungrily while furiously working to get both their pants off, laughing aloud as the legs became entwined, making the task difficult.

Remus laughed as well as they tried to disentangle themselves. "How do we manage these things?" Giving up, he pointed his wand and muttered a spell, sighing with relief when their legs were freed. "I was starting to lose circulation... or maybe all my blood was elsewhere."

Sirius chuckled and ran a hand over the length of Remus’ lean body. "I know for sure none of mine is in my brain."

"All gone to your other head, has it? Good." Remus smiled as he grasped handfuls of Sirius’ hair and tugged him down, making a sound of pleasure when Siri’s weight settled atop him as their mouths met.

"You always go to my head, Moony," Siri breathed against Remus’ lips, rocking their bodies together and reveling in the slight pain as Remus pulled at his hair.

Remus smiled, charmed as always when Sirius let his romantic side show momentarily. "And you to mine," he murmured. "But just now I’d rather concentrate on bits somewhat lower if you don’t mind."

"Like this?" Siri asked, sliding lower to lick his way down to Remus’ erection, savoring the musky flavor as he tasted the hot flesh.

"Oh, that’s just brilliant," Remus gasped, eyes closing as his back arched.

Siri murmured an answer, loving how Remus shivered beneath him at the vibrations on his cock. "I’m going to ride you tonight, love," he breathed, lifting his head enough to stare into Remus’ eyes. "I want to feel you in me all tomorrow."

Remus whimpered.

Hot amber eyes stared hungrily at his mate, muscles tense as he fought not to grab at Siri, trying to let him set the pace.

Continuing to mouth Remus’ cock, Siri reached to the bedside stand for the lube they kept there, opened it, and began to stretch himself.

Watching him, Remus growled, fists clenching in the bedding as he stared at Siri’s fingers disappearing inside his ass. He distantly heard the sound of shredding fabric, but he didn’t care about anything except the man preparing himself for him.

Lifting his head so that Remus’ cock fell from between his lips, Siri smirked. "Want me, do you?"

"Stupid question, you git," Remus growled, hands rising slightly before he forced them down again.

"Professor Lupin, don’t you know better than to call your students stupid - or to call trained Aurors that?" Siri laughed, suddenly surging up Remus’ body to trap his wrists over his head, at the same time grinding down on his cock.

"You’re not my student, you’re my horrid tease of a lover. I thought you wanted to ride?" Remus retorted, pressing up against Siri’s weight.

"And I plan on it," Siri gloated, sitting up and releasing Remus’ wrists, tweaking his nipples with one hand and steadying the other man’s cock with the other so he could sink down on it.

"Ahhhh!" Remus cried out sharply as Siri stopped teasing and started shagging. His hands abandoned the mistreated sheets to grasp Sirius’ hips, holding him tightly as he thrust upward, wanting to be fully surrounded by the heat of Siri’s body.

Siri groaned and arched his back, driving downward to meet Remus’ thrust as they began to move together. He briefly recalled they should be staying quiet but, at the moment, couldn’t remember why, and he doubted he could stop the moans and whimpers spilling from his lips even if he’d tried.

Remus shook with the intensity of his pleasure, reveling in every sound of pleasure that came from Sirius, his own cries rising in intensity as their bodies matched each other, falling into the rhythm that best pleased them.

Dragging a hand between them, Siri began to jerk himself off, wanting them to come together and knowing Remus was as close as he was.

Remus’ every breath was a sobbing moan as the tension wound tighter and tighter until it exploded through him, making him cry Siri’s name as he came, body rising off the bed to empty itself into Siri.

Siri howled out Remus’ name as well, his own body contracting and exploding, sending gouts of semen over his hand as he spasmed around Remus’ shaft. "Love you," he whispered, leaning forward to rest his forehead against Remus’.

"Love you too, Padfoot," Remus whispered, smiling contentedly.

In the living room, Sirius rolled carefully to his belly, trying to will his aching erection down as hot tears burned his eyes. It wasn’t his Remus, but, Merlin, he had sounded just like Moony did when they made love - and hearing himself in there as well... Sirius had thought he knew what hell was, but this gave a new meaning to the word.

He could hear the other two murmuring quietly to each other, and he stuffed the pillow over his head, unable to take any more, finally managing to fall asleep when the grey of dawn was beginning to lighten the sky.

~*~

Remus stepped quietly out of the bedroom the next morning, glancing over his shoulder to be sure Siri was still asleep—which he was, curled endearingly around Remus’ pillow now that the other man was gone. He shut the door silently and moved across the room silently to observe their guest, his heart wrenching at the sight of the damp pillowcase and tear tracks on the drawn cheeks.

_  
_

Oh, Sirius, I wish we could take your hurt away. But we’ll do whatever we can for you.

He padded away equally silently, curling up in an armchair with a cup of tea and a book to wait for the other two men to wake.

~*~ 

Sirius groaned and rubbed his face as he sat up, blinking the sleep from his eyes and pushing his sleep-mussed hair from his face. "Moony?" he questioned groggily. "What’re you doing over there? It’s too early to be up; come back to bed."

Remus looked up in surprise, quickly realizing that Sirius was still half asleep and thought himself home with his own lover. He remained silent, smiling sadly, not wanting to see the sadness and loss come back into the blue eyes even though he knew they must. After a moment, he got up and came to sit on the edge of the couch, leaning down to kiss Sirius lightly, able to give him that much at least.

"Mmmm, taste good," Sirius breathed, deepening the kiss and pulling Remus toward him, intent on getting his much too early a riser love back into bed.

Startled, Remus didn’t have a chance to say anything before Sirius was kissing him, the taste and scent of him so familiar that Remus responded instinctively.

Sirius sighed and rolled back to the bed, pulling Remus down with him, his hands delving under the other man’s robe, sliding over his warm skin before stuttering to a stop as if sensing something wrong.

Remus lay quietly atop him, amber eyes sympathetic and understanding. "It’s all right, Sirius," he murmured, stroking the long hair out of the other man’s face. "I understand."

"I’m sorry," Sirius husked, slowly moving his hands from Remus’ back, not meeting the other man’s eyes. "I thought you were \- that he was here."

"I know." Remus kissed him gently before rolling to the side and sitting up again, one hand still on Sirius’ shoulder. "I wish I could be him for you."

"That would leave your Sirius in the same situation though." Sirius raked a hand through his tangled hair and sat up, careful to keep his distance from Remus.

Remus grinned suddenly. "Who said I was planning to limit myself to one of you? I know a good thing when I see it—or them."

A bark-like laugh sounded from the bedroom doorway, and the two men looked up to see Siri watching them. "You always were a greedy git, Moony."

"And what would you do if you suddenly found yourself with two of me?" Remus retorted, eyebrows rising.

"Enjoy!" Siri laughed, winking at Sirius, who still looked troubled.

"Exactly!" Remus glanced down, seeing Sirius’ discomfort. "I’m sorry," he said, abashed. "I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. But if you’d like..." he hesitated, not sure if it would only makes things worse for Sirius.

Sirius blinked slowly. "If I’d like what?" he asked carefully.

"Er, us," Remus mumbled, shooting Siri a look demanding help.

"I - " Sirius was at a loss for words.

Siri walked forward and rested a hand on Remus’ shoulder. "I don’t think Moony means right this instant. Just think about it - I know I would if I were you - and I am."

Remus smiled up at him. "I can see that," he murmured, sparkling eyes meeting Sirius’ and inviting him to share the joke.

Sirius tried to think about the situation objectively and chuckled. "I’m more handsome," he finally said.

Ignoring Siri’s sputtering, Remus looked from one to the other, pretending to judge. "You know, Sirius has that angst-ridden Romantic poet thing going for him. I think he’s right." He beamed at them both.

Siri grumbled. "For that you can watch the horde next time they come to visit."

"Careful, Siri, or you might end up on the sofa with me," Sirius laughed.

"Not to mention that the kiddies would never let Uncle Siri get away from them. And really, if the two of you end up together someplace, it had better be the roomy bed because I won’t be far behind!"

"Anything else would be like wanking!" Siri exclaimed, shuddering. "I’m going to put some tea on."

"Mmm," Remus made a faint sound, his imagination caught by the image Siri suggested. He watched his lover walk away before turning back to Sirius. "I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to put you on the spot."

Sirius shook his head and pushed up off the sofa, needing a little space. "If you want the truth, it’s not the fact that you brought it up that disturbs me... It’s that I’m interested."

Remus tilted his head slightly, a habit that carried over from the wolf. "Well, if you’re in love with your Remus, it would be fairly odd if you weren’t, don’t you think? I don’t imagine there’s much difference between us... and if you’re anything like _my_ Sirius," he added with a laugh, "you’re narcissistic enough to like the idea of yourself too. Not that I’d object in your shoes," he hastened to say.

Sirius nodded, unable to repress the small grin Remus’ comment had caused. "Let me think about it, all right, Moony? I’m still a bit off balance here."

Pleased that Sirius was relaxing enough to call him by the familiar nickname, Remus smiled. "Of course, mate. No pressure. Just wanted you to know that I was thinking about it." He brushed a light kiss over Sirius’ lips. "Besides, I already have enough to fuel my fantasies for months," he chuckled.

"Better not tell Siri that or he’ll feel inadequate," Sirius murmured, unable to stop himself from smirking.

"Hardly, since it was the _two_ of you I was picturing. Who needs a mirror spell?" Remus chuckled, absently playing with Sirius’ hair.

Sirius unconsciously leaned into the touch. "You’re making me wonder if you have lewd thoughts about the Weasley twins with this double fixation..."

" _Sirius_!" Remus looked horrified, though much of it was put on. "You prat, they’re my _students_!"

Sirius tried to contain himself but burst into laughter, collapsing back on the sofa as he howled, causing Siri to come back into the room, looking concerned. "Oh shite, the look on your face..." Sirius managed to get out.

"You’re a right bastard, you are," Remus observed, sighing. "Why am I surprised? You are _just_ like mine!"

"Highest compliment you can receive," Siri said cheerfully before carrying a tray with a teapot and three cups into the room.

Sirius wiped his eyes, slowly getting control of himself again. "Yeah, I suppose it is," he snickered. "Does it help to know that in my ‘where’ Fred and George left school?"

"They did? I’m amazed Molly let them get away with it, no matter how old they are. Then again, having Percy as Head Boy and a brother would put anyone off school, wouldn’t it? Though they did make it past that.

"And no, it doesn’t help," he added, trying to glare and failing miserably. "I’m not interested in children."

"You liked boys well enough when you were one," Siri chuckled, moving to Remus’ side and stroking his cheek.

"That you did, and Molly didn’t let them leave, they did it on their own... Another long story."

"Sounds it. Is everything quite so complicated in your world?" Remus glanced over and murmured a spell to bring the small table that Sirius had set the tea down on closer. "And for the record, Padfoot—Padfeet," he snickered, "I only liked _one_ boy."

"Sadly, yes," Sirius answered before both he and Siri wrinkled their noses at the nickname. The two identical men glanced at each other, nodded in perfect accord, and changed forms so that it was two large black dogs that tackled Remus.

Remus let out a yelp of surprise as he tumbled over, the two dogs pouncing on him while he laughed and tried to fend them off. "Here now, two on one’s not fair odds!" he protested, only to get his face licked by a long, wet tongue.

The furiously wagging tails said neither Sirius nor Siri cared much about fairness, and they mock-growled at each other as they both tried to lick Remus.

"Oof! Get your bloody great feet off my stomach, you Padfeet!" Remus gasped, squirming, breathless as much from his laughter as from the dogs standing on top of him. "Serves you right!" he said when they banged their heads together as they both tried to lick his face at once.

One of the dogs gave a disgruntled bark and moved off to change back into Siri, who was laughing and rubbing his head. "Damn hard head you have there, Sirius," he grumbled.

"You’re one to talk!" Sirius exclaimed, changing back as well and feeling his now tender jaw.

"Poor babies," Remus snorted, rubbing his belly as he sat up. "Shall I kiss it and make it better for you both?"

"Damn well better!" Siri answered quickly.

Smiling, Remus pushed up onto his knees and kissed Siri’s head, then raised a quizzical eyebrow at Sirius.

Sirius was saved from answering by the sound of someone pounding on the door to the set of rooms.

"Oi! I’ve run away from the madhouse! Care to offer a hunted man shelter?"

Blue eyes opened wide, and Sirius’ face grew pale as he stared at the door. "Prongs..." he croaked, hearing his best friend’s voice for the first time in fourteen years.

Remus placed a hand on Sirius’ shoulder, offering him what comfort he could. The amber eyes rose to James’ shocked face, and Remus smiled wryly at the expression. "We’ve had a bit of excitement, as you can see. James, meet Sirius, Siri’s double from an alternate reality."

James turned his stare from the twin Siriuses to Remus, clearly wondering if his friend had lost his mind.

"Shite, Prongs, what do you think, Moony doubled me because he can’t get enough of me?" Siri snorted. "It’s true, trust me, we got the details under Veritaserum."

"James..." Sirius said again, still stunned by the sight of the other man. Seeing Remus and the pictures of the others was hard enough, but coming face to face with his murdered friend... He was torn between wanting to memorize James from his still messy hair to his trainers and looking away before it all became too much.

Confused by the way the other Sirius was looking at him, James frowned. "Don’t tell me we’re a thing where you come from?"

Remus choked back a wildly inappropriate bark of laughter, not daring to meet Siri’s eyes.

"No, just friends," Sirius finally managed to get out.

"Things are a lot different where Sirius is from," Siri added, shuddering at the thought of losing his friends and his lover.

"Would you please stop that?" James asked uncomfortably. "You’re staring at me like you’ve seen a ghost."

Remus moved closer to Sirius, reminding him that he wasn’t alone.

Sirius gave a morose laugh and wrenched his eyes away from James, meeting Siri and Remus’ sympathetic gazes. "Too close to the truth there, mate," he sighed.

Remus hugged him. "Where Sirius comes from, you’re, er, dead," he explained to James.

"I’m _what_?" James sat down abruptly, staring at the other three dazedly.

"Dead," Siri repeated, nodding when James started to shake his head.

"You and Lily - Voldemort found you, and Harry was the only one who lived," Sirius whispered.

"That’s... Bloody hell!" James looked shaken, then suddenly frowned. "Wait, that doesn’t make sense. How could he have found us if you’re still alive?" He leapt to his feet, wondering if the stranger was a Death Eater spelled to look like Sirius to get past their guard.

"James, no," Remus exclaimed, easily able to follow James’ reasoning after a lifetime of knowing him. "Sirius wasn’t the secret keeper," he explained hastily. "Peter was." He winced slightly, still disturbed by what Sirius had told them of his Wormtail.

Sirius looked up, meeting James’ wary gaze. "Apparently, your Peter has a bit more strength of will than ours did - does, and we all paid the price."

Siri looked around at the other men and sighed. "So much for a lazy morning; care for some tea, Prongs?"

"Peter?" James repeated in bewilderment before Siri’s comment registered. "I’m starting to think firewhiskey would be better!"

Remus sighed, but he had to admit James had a point, at least to himself. "It’s a bit early for that though, don’t you think?"

"It’s never too early for firewhisky," Siri and Sirius said in perfect unison, startling a laugh out of them both and, surprisingly, James.

"All right, now I know that’s really Sirius. Or at least a version of him. Merlin, it’s enough to make my head ache!" James helped himself to a cup of tea, eying the ‘twins’ closely. "The differences are slight, but they are there," he decided. "Now that I’ve seen you both, I could tell you apart."

"Yes, anyone who knows either of them well and has seen them together could," Remus agreed.

"I’m sure my Remus could tell us apart too," Sirius murmured, sipping his own tea.

Siri grinned. "Though confusing him at first would be fun - and interesting. Talk about a prank!"

Remus had to laugh, rolling his eyes. "Leave it to you Padfeet to turn anything into a prank."

"Padfeet?" James repeated, snickering.

Sirius groaned as Siri rolled his eyes. "Moony’s idea of a joke."

"One he deserves to be paddled for," Siri muttered.

"I think we were moving in that direction before Prongs showed up," Remus grumbled.

"Oi! I don’t want to hear the details!" James exclaimed.

"Poor baby," Siri laughed.

Sirius nodded. "You’re definitely like my James." He looked over at Remus and Siri. "Did he throw muffling charms around your beds too?"

"Yes!" Remus and James replied in chorus, Remus laughing and James sounding aggrieved.

Sirius looked over at Siri and grinned. "I hope you managed to deactivate it at least once."

Siri looked affronted. "Of course!"

James groaned at the memory. "My poor ears..."

"Was that from hearing us or from the way Lily yelled at you for not calling her to listen too?" Remus laughed. "I think she wanted you to take notes."

"I keep my wife perfectly happy, thank you!" James retorted, lobbing a cushion at Remus’ head.

Siri snorted and caught the cushion before it could strike Remus. "That why you have so many kids?"

"I’ll leave that to your fertile imaginations," James replied with dignity, then laughed. "Be glad Moony can’t get pregnant."

"Prongs!" Remus yelled in horror.

Sirius clutched his stomach, laughing, as Siri gagged. "Now that would be something to see!"

Eyes narrowed, Remus glared at the pair of them. "I hope you both enjoy sleeping on the couch tonight!"

"What did I do?" Siri asked plaintively.

"You’re another him!"

Sirius howled with laughter as Siri looked totally affronted.

"Can’t argue with that, Padfoot," James laughed.

Remus tossed a cushion at James. "Don’t think I’ve forgotten that you thought up the horrid idea."

James smirked. "What can you do to me, Moony? I’ve got a wife and five children who run me ragged."

Sirius shuddered at the thought of _five_ Potters running wild.

Groaning, Remus flopped back against Siri and glanced over at Sirius, inviting him with the look to join them on the couch.

Dropping to the sofa beside Remus, Sirius looked at James inquiringly. "I’m guessing Harry is the same age, but how old are the others?"

"Sam, Samantha that is, is just turned fifteen, Rose and Richard are twelve, and Matt is ten and looking forward to going to Hogwarts next year," James said, smiling as he thought of his family.

"Trying to outdo the Weasleys, they are," Remus put in.

"Five of them?" Sirius looked aghast.

Siri nodded. "Five. And Moony gets to teach them all."

"At least they’ve been good about keeping Professor Lupin separate from Uncle Remus," Remus said. "They all make the Marauders look tame though."

"Too right!" James said fervently. "And they have Lily’s temper to boot."

"So, have Harry and his friends managed to become animagi yet?" Sirius asked, grinning.

Remus shuddered. "Not that we know of, but I have a feeling it’s only a matter of time. They know we are, though no one outside our families and the Order does, so they want to outdo the older generation."

"I’ve a feeling Sam will be the first to manage it," James sighed.

"I’d like to meet them," Sirius murmured. "It would just make it harder though."

Remus slid an arm around his shoulders, drawing Sirius close. "If you want to, we can arrange it. I’m sure they’d be thrilled with having both of you to play with."

"My children do like playmates their own mental age," James agreed blandly.

It was Sirius’ turn to smack James with the cushion, followed immediately by Siri.

"No," Sirius said, "best not to. This - this is enough."

James started to ask a question but, seeing the pain in Sirius’ eyes, forbore. "It’s probably just as well. They’d never let you rest for all their questions." He busied himself getting another cup of tea, letting Sirius regain his composure.

"And we don’t really know how long Sirius will be here," Remus added. "Though we’re going to do our best to help him find his way home."

Siri reached around Remus to knuckle Sirius’ head. "Yeah, don’t want to have competition for Moony’s attention, you know."

Sirius chuckled. "As if that would happen."

"Oi, this is getting sappy," James groaned.

"Jealousy will get you nowhere," Remus retorted. "I’m just enjoying having two of them for however long it lasts."

"You always were a pervert, Remus," James laughed, causing both Sirius and Siri to glower at him.

"I consider it being open-minded."

"Thought it might be open-..." James began before Sirius, being the closest, reached out and clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Be nice, Prongs, or we’ll owl Lily and tell her where you are."

" _And_ what you were about to say!" Remus added, scowling at him. "We should put a silencing spell on _you_!"

James smirked. "Would I say anything bad about you, Remus?"

Siri sputtered in laughter while Sirius arched an eyebrow. "Oh, never."

"Innocence does not become you, James," Remus snorted. "And I’ve heard what you have to say about us at times... especially after we took down your silencing spell," he added with a smirk.

"Not things you’d want any of your children saying, I’d wager."

"It made my ears burn, I can tell you," Remus said, shaking his head. "The language! If McGonagall had heard him, he’d have had detention till his grandchildren graduated!"

Siri grinned. "Could you see James still being Head Boy when Harry started Hogwarts?"

Remus sputtered a laugh. "Would he try to instill discipline or join him in his pranks?"

"Very funny, you lot," James grumbled.

"Poor Prongsy," Siri sighed.

"Sounds as if he’s terribly put upon," Sirius agreed.

"Maybe he should go home and look after his charming wife so we can relax and enjoy our afternoon," Remus suggested.

"You mean shag like a bunch of dogs," James snorted.

"I certainly hope so!" Remus gave him a toothy grin.

Sirius shrugged. "Who can resist a Moony?"

"Not I!" Siri said forcefully.

Remus beamed. "Leave, James!"

"In a few hours," James grinned.

"James, do you _really_ want to spend the rest of your life as a toad?" Remus growled.

James ignored Remus and looked at Sirius. "Does yours get so pissy when he’s frustrated?"

Sirius chuckled. "I don’t let mine get frustrated."

That brought Remus’ head around, and he stared hard at Sirius. Then he smiled, stood up, and grabbed Sirius’ hand to pull him up as well. "In that case, why don’t we let these two gits entertain themselves with their scintillating humor and you can show me how you treat a lover."

Siri bounded to his feet as well. "What? No going off without me, Moony. Understand?"

Remus just smiled smugly at him. "Well, you seem more interested in Prongs..."

Both James and Siri gagged at that comment, and James set his cup down and got to his feet. "That’s it; I can tell when I’m not wanted."

"Not that way, anyway, mate," Siri answered.

Sirius paused, torn between Remus’ hand on his and the chance to see James - even if it wasn’t his James - again.

Watching Sirius’ face, Remus understood the expression, and he flopped back into his seat with a laugh. "Oh, your faces," he chuckled. "Since you’re up, why don’t you get us something to eat, Siri," he suggested. "James can catch Sirius up on his family." There would be plenty of time for them later. Right now, Sirius needed this.

"Since when did I become the house elf?" Siri muttered fondly before doing as asked, smiling as he looked back at the other three.

~*~ 

"Merlin, is it really that late?" James asked, glancing up at the clock and wincing.

Following his gaze, Remus flinched slightly. "Lily’s going to blame us somehow," he sighed. "Brilliant, Prongs, get us all in hot water. You’d better get her some flowers or something on your way home."

"You know she’ll only blame me," Siri grumbled. "Remus would never be a bad influence!"

Sirius snickered and drained his glass. "Lily doesn’t know the real Remus."

"Of course she does," Remus beamed. "Who was a prefect? Who teaches the darling little terrors? Who’s the quiet one of the group who’s led astray by you terrible people?"

James, Sirius and Siri looked at each other and burst into laughter.

Remus glared at them, affronted. "Well, I am!"

The other three men continued laughing.

Remus crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. Not the most mature response, perhaps, but one he’d learned got him Padfoot’s attention quickly.

Siri and Sirius reacted instantly.

"Aww, c’mon, Moony," Siri cajoled, pulling Remus toward him and nuzzling his neck.

"Don’t look like that," Sirius added, giving a soulful look.

"Shite, I’m out of here," James groaned.

Inwardly grinning, Remus still maintained the pout, adding a soulful glance at Sirius and Siri for good measure. He made a bet with himself how long it would take James to flee.

"Right, well, good seeing you two," James babbled, backing toward the door. "Sirius, I hope you get back to your Remus soon and umm..." He stopped talking and grabbed for the door handle.

"James." Sirius’ quiet comment stopped him. "It was - I’m glad I got to see you."

James paused to smile at him. "I’m glad too, mate." And then he was gone.

His head still leaning back as Siri nuzzled his throat, Remus peered up at Sirius. "Are you all right, love?"

Sirius waited for Siri to respond, before realizing that Remus was speaking to him. "Yes," he said slowly, "I think I am."

"Good." Remus grabbed the backs of Sirius’ knees and yanked, toppling him on top of them on the couch.

Sirius gave an undignified squawk and shook his hair from his face to look up at Remus, at the same time, feeling Siri grab at his legs to keep him from tumbling to the floor.

"You were too far away," Remus said innocently in response to the look Sirius gave him.

"Well, you certainly remedied that," he chuckled.

"That’s me, good at solving problems," Remus said with a grin. "Mmm, I could get used to this, a Sirius above and below." He squirmed teasingly.

"Does that make you a Lupin sandwich?" Siri asked wryly.

"Between Black bread?" Sirius added.

"The first one of you who tries to butter me will _not_ like the curse I put on you!"

"Prefer honey myself," Sirius laughed.

"Mmm, honey-covered Moony..." Siri purred.

Remus blinked. And swallowed... hard. "Maybe I spoke too quickly," he rasped, utterly aroused by Siri’s throaty purr and Sirius’ weight on top of him.

Sirius shivered at the familiar sound of Remus’ arousal, his body reacting even though this wasn’t _his_ Remus.

"Well, I can get the honey if you lot would get off me," Siri chuckled.

"That’s not how I want to get off," Remus mumbled, grinding his ass back against Siri. He tugged Sirius’ hair gently, drawing him down into a kiss while giving him every chance to back away if he wasn’t ready for this.

Sirius shivered, his head falling back and his mouth opening as Remus kissed him again. There was a moment’s disorientation, and then he realized Siri was touching him as well, but he found he didn’t mind; in fact he welcomed it.

Remus groaned into Sirius’ mouth, hands moving eagerly over both his lovers’ bodies, feeling the familiar shape of each of them. "Want to see you, feel you," he panted, one hand splayed at the small of Sirius’ back to hold him close. "Bed?" he suggested breathlessly, hopefully.

"My legs would appreciate it," Siri groaned jokingly.

"Let’s," Sirius rasped, rising to his feet and turning back, holding out a hand for the others.

Remus beamed a smile as he took the proffered hand and stood up, drawing Siri up at the same time. "Both of you," he murmured gleefully, much resembling a child in a candy shop.

"You’d think he was looking at chocolate," Siri murmured, laughing.

"Guess that’s a compliment," Sirius added.

"Better than chocolate," Remus replied absently, coming to a halt next to the bed and eyeing them both possessively. Unable to resist a moment longer, he reached out to tug Sirius’ T-shirt free of his denims, eager to touch bare flesh, then did the same for Siri, his hands sliding underneath to feel both of them.

Sirius gave a shaky grin and closed his eyes, his knees going weak at the touch of Remus’ hand.

Remus darted an inviting grin at Siri as he sank to his knees in front of Sirius and rubbed his cheek against the bared belly.

Sirius’ knees gave out, and he collapsed on his arse.

"Now there’s a reaction, Moony," Siri chuckled, dropping to the floor beside them. "Guess we’re giving up on the bed."

"It seems so," Remus laughed, working on Sirius’ clothes. "We can drag ourselves into it after." He smiled wickedly. "There’s plenty of room for all of us here."

Sirius opened his eyes to see Siri pulling Remus’ shirt over his head and reached up to help as much as was possible. "Beautiful," he murmured, stroking his hand over Remus’ pale skin and seeing Siri wink over Remus’ shoulder.

"Oi, you even prate the same nonsense," Remus said, rolling his eyes. "You’re the beautiful ones, and we all know it." He arched his back as Sirius touched him, his eyes falling half shut in pleasure.

Siri met Sirius’ gaze again, and they both shook their heads. "Crazy Moony," Sirius said fondly.

"Exactly," Siri answered, sliding a hand into the open waistband of Remus’ trousers to fondle his cock.

Remus gasped and writhed, shaking hands pulling at Sirius’ denims until he freed his cock and could lick it eagerly. His hips thrust into Siri’s hand, and he moaned around the shaft he was mouthing.

Siri pulled back long enough to yank his own clothes off, then licked his way up Remus’ back. The resulting groan made Sirius shake, and he clutched at Remus’ hair, thrusting up into his mouth.

Remus swallowed eagerly, letting Sirius slide into his throat until he’d taken his full length, Sirius’ balls pressed tightly to his lips. He tugged on Sirius’ hips, urging him to move, to take what he wanted, then let go with one hand to reach back for Siri, wanting to be connected to both of them.

With a low-voiced moan Sirius bucked upward, feeling Remus swallow him down. He forced his eyes open again and stared down at the familiar sight of Remus before him as well as the disorientating one of himself behind the other man.

Remus groaned his encouragement as Sirius thrust into his mouth, and he dug his nails into Sirius’ hip, wanting him to do it again. And again and again. His other hand found and caught one of Siri’s, fingers lacing together, and he squirmed, trying to entice his lover to touch him.

Siri squeezed Remus’ hand and nipped his neck, slotting himself against his back and rocking forward, rubbing his cock against Remus’ ass.

Sirius watched this and slid his hand down to Remus’ face, rubbing the stubble on his chin as he gave in and thrust blindly into his mouth, close to coming.

Whimpering, Remus concentrated on the two men with him, tasting Sirius in his mouth and feeling him against his ass, lost in the pleasure to the point of being unable to distinguish between the two identical men.

With a low cry, Sirius came, shuddering as Remus drank him down. "Sorry," he gasped, "not usually so quick off the mark.

"I know that," Siri grinned, reaching around Remus to palm his cock.

Remus thrust into Siri’s hand as he finally let Sirius’ now limp cock slip from his moth and nuzzled his balls. "No apologies necessary," he said breathlessly. "I enjoyed that." He ducked his head a little lower, tongue drifting behind Sirius’ sac and lapping at the crevice between his cheeks.

"Guess not if that’s the reaction it gets me," Sirius said breathlessly, squirming and spreading his legs wider as Remus licked him.

"Smart man," Siri chuckled, summoning some lubricant and sliding a finger into Remus’ ass.

Remus’ back arched, forcing Siri’s finger deeper, and he gasped. "Oh Merlin, yes!" he panted, tilting his hips up. "Want you, want you both, want that sandwich you promised me."

"Don’t - don’t have the honey," Sirius groaned.

"You’re both wizards, aren’t you?!" Remus pressed the tip of his tongue inside Sirius.

"You expect me to think while you’re doing that?"

Siri howled with laughter as he crooked his finger inside of Remus, making him squirm.

"Don’t care if you think, just want you both," Remus panted, totally focused on what they were doing.

"Forget the honey then," Siri murmured, slicking up his cock and pressing it against Remus while handing over the lube.

Sirius managed a nod as he squirmed, knowing this wasn’t his Remus but wanting him all the same.

Feeling Siri pressed against him but not yet inside drew a deep moan from Remus, who hastily slicked himself and dropped the lube, heated amber eyes fixed on Sirius. "Want you," he said again, pulling Sirius toward him until he was kneeling between the other man’s legs, his cock just barely pressing into him.

"So take me then," Sirius answered, meeting Remus’ gaze squarely before pulling him forward into a kiss.

"And I’ll take him," Siri echoed, pressing inward and sheathing himself in Remus’ tight heat.

Remus wailed into Sirius’ mouth as Siri’s thrust joined all three of them. He was filled and felt his lover’s tight heat grasping him simultaneously, and he shook as the sensations nearly overwhelmed him.

Sirius groaned, the breath driven out of him by the weight of the other two men, but he lunged up to meet it as best he could, feeling himself stretch to accommodate Remus’ girth.

"Oh Merlin!" Remus gasped fervently, trying to brace himself on hands and knees to let Sirius breath. "Siri, pillows," he panted, hoping the man behind him would understand what he wanted.

"Demanding bugger," Siri muttered, grabbing his wand and accioing pillows from the bed to them.

"Would you want him any other way?" Sirius panted.

Remus shoved the pillows under Sirius’ arse as the man arched up to help him. Once Sirius was raised to a comfortable height, he started rocking into him, whimpering as his movement made Siri slide in and out of him at the same time.

"Pushy bottom," Siri murmured affectionately.

"Pushy middle, you mean," Sirius groaned, feeling his cock beginning to swell again as Remus fucked him.

"Top, bottom, middle, everyone here is pushy," Remus managed to say despite feeling like his mind was melting in the heat of his lust.

Both Sirius and Siri managed a breathless laugh at that though Sirius ended his with another kiss.

Remus met the kiss eagerly, still rocking between the two of them. After a bit he slowed to halt and smirked down at Sirius, though his words were aimed at both of them. "Why am I doing all the work, you lazy gits?" he got out between gasps for air.

"Because you’re the industrious one?" Siri asked, causing Sirius to let out a bark of laughter.

"It is true," he gasped, attempting to arch up under them both.

"Your turn," Remus retorted, lowering his head to bite at Sirius’ nipples.

"I’m supposed to lift both you louts?" Sirius asked incredulously.

"You’re versions of the same person, I’m sure you can find a matching rhythm," Remus replied in a tone of sweet reason only slightly marred by his moans.

"Sounds like you’re the lazy git," Siri chuckled, thrusting into him.

Sirius managed a nod at that and rocked upward, tightening down on Remus as he did so.

"Two of you, one of me, you’d only have to do half the work," Remus retorted.

"He’s thinking too much," Siri said to Sirius. "I think we need to fix that." He drove forward into Remus, pushing him into Sirius.

"Yes, he is," Sirius rasped, driving upward and stroking a hand over Remus’ body, feeling Siri doing the same. "Thinking Moony isn’t a good thing."

Remus’ eyes widened, and he whimpered as both men set out to drive him mad. "Padfeet," he moaned, head falling forward and his hair falling over his face as he shook between them.

"Yes, Moony?" Siri chuckled, biting at the exposed nape of his neck while rocking in and out of him.

"I think he likes it," Sirius managed to get out.

"I think you’re right."

"Shut up and fuck me!"

"I am, Moony."

Remus moaned.

Sirius was torn between laughing and groaning as he felt the other two moving over him and matched his movements to theirs, needing to feel Remus come apart in him.

When Sirius matched Siri’s rhythm, Remus screamed. He shook, he writhed between them, and he wailed wordlessly as he exploded inside Sirius’ grasping body.

Siri gasped when Remus went wild, then began to thrust mindlessly into him, needing to come, needing to claim him.

Howling as he felt Remus come inside him, Sirius tipped over the edge, his seed wetting both their stomachs as he moaned out his climax, lost between this world and his own reality.

Siri thrust into Remus again, feeling the body beneath him rippling in climax and seeing Sirius come as well, seeing what Remus saw when they were together, and he groaned, long and long, and came, pouring himself into his lover.

Remus whimpered, his own climax slowly ebbing as he felt both of his lovers come in turn, sending another spasm of pleasure through him.

Sirius gasped for breath, looking up at the other two and giving a slow smile. "Beds? Who needs stinking beds?" he chuckled.

Remus started to laugh weakly, still trying to catch his breath. "Well, my knees wouldn’t mind a little padding."

"And I think we’d sleep better in it," Siri laughed, trying to support his weight but not yet ready to move away from the others.

"True, we’re not as young as we used to be," Sirius mused.

"But we’re still good," Siri replied, laughing.

"Who’s carrying me to bed?" Remus asked, eyes still closed.

"I was on the bottom of this mess; I think _I_ need to be carried!"

" _Mess_?" Remus repeated indignantly while Siri decided silence was safest.

Sirius laughed aloud. "Well, we are pretty damned messy."

"Hrm. I suppose so," Remus agreed reluctantly. "Maybe we should all drag ourselves onto the bed."

"You mean you want me to move, don’t you?" Siri sighed.

"It would be a start, unless you want one of us to get our wand and cast ‘leviosa’ on you," Sirius grinned.

"I don’t think so." Siri stuck his tongue out, then slowly withdrew from Remus and dragged himself up to sit on the edge of the bed. "Need a hand, Moony?"

"I think I need a lift," Remus groaned, slowly levering himself up and then holding a hand up to Siri to be helped onto the bed.

Sirius followed the other two to his feet, groaning theatrically and collapsing onto the mattress with a heartfelt sigh. "Don’t mind me if I don’t move for a month or two."

"I think I like the sound of that," Remus managed to leer.

"Oi, don’t forget the original!" Siri exclaimed.

"As if I ever could," Remus chuckled, kissing him. "But can you blame me for enjoying the situation while it lasts?" He hugged Sirius then, not wanting him to feel left out.

Sirius smiled and looked from Remus to Siri, though his expression was less carefree than a moment before. "No, we should enjoy things while we can."

Remus flopped back, pulling the two of them down with him so he could cuddle. "Two to snuggle with. I _like_ this." He beamed at them. "Someone get the pillows."

"You really are a pushy git," Siri laughed. "Get your own pillows. I haven’t had a chance to kiss Sirius yet."

"Not my home, don’t ask me to get the pillows," Sirius grinned, arching an eyebrow at Siri when his double leaned in to kiss him. "This is odd."

"That’s not how I would describe it," Remus said, breathless again as he watched them.

"Odd-I should stop or odd-intriguing?" Siri asked, his lips a hair’s-breadth from Sirius’.

Sirius chuckled, hearing the hunger in Remus’ voice. "Odd-intriguing - plus, I know you’re a damn good kisser if you’re anything like I am."

"Such modesty," Remus chuckled, finding his wand and getting the pillows back onto the bed so he could make himself comfortable as he watched the other two.

"False modesty is a waste of time," Siri laughed as he leaned in the final bit and pressed his lips to Sirius’.

After a kiss that gave them both ample time to explore each other’s mouths, Sirius pulled back, grinning up at Siri before looking over at Remus. "Mmm, we are good."

Remus just whimpered.

"I think he liked watching us," Siri said, smirking.

"The fact that he’s speechless does lend itself to that fact," Sirius answered.

"He’s sweating. I think he’s trembling too."

Sirius broke out in a grin. "This is fun and entertaining both!"

"Bastards," Remus growled—or tried to. His wide eyes and panting breaths made it less than intimidating. "I’d like to see you if I was snogging someone who looked like me in front of you."

"I wouldn’t mind seeing it," Sirius murmured, growing serious once again.

"Me either!" Siri grinned. "Might not be as hot as us though, right, old man?" Saying that, he kissed Sirius again.

"Maybe someday you will," Remus whispered in Sirius’ ear, kneeling behind him and pressing close. "Now that we know it’s possible, maybe we’ll find a spell to come visit you after you get home." He nibbled on Sirius’ ear. "We’re the Marauders after all; we can do anything."

Sirius turned his head and smiled back at Remus. "A fact which strikes fear into the hearts of many sane people."

"Good thing we’re not sane then." Remus smirked an instant before kissing him. He pulled back and turned Sirius’ head back to face Siri again. "I want to watch you."

"Watch us what?" Siri asked innocently while Sirius snickered.

"You can start with snogging... and move to shagging if you can get it up again at your age."

"And what are you intending to do?" Sirius asked, honestly not sure he could do this if Remus wasn’t involved.

"Well, I was planning to watch, but really, I don’t think I could see that and not want to join in." Remus smiled at him. "And I don’t want to make you uncomfortable." He moved back slightly, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to the nape of Sirius’ neck after moving his hair aside, then licking down the length of his spine.

"That’s provided we can get it up of course," Siri said dryly.

"That is the question, isn’t it," Sirius mumbled, letting his head fall forward.

"Perhaps a nap is in order?" Remus suggested. "I wouldn’t want you—either of you—to strain anything."

In perfect chorus, Sirius and Siri collapsed to the mattress and started snoring.

"Oh, very funny!" Remus grabbed a pillow and started smacking first one then the other.

"We thought it was," Sirius chuckled, holding up an arm to ward off the pillow.

"And it was!" Siri protested, snatching the pillow and tackling Remus to the bed.

"No." Remus pouted up at him.

Siri sighed. "Professor Lupin has spoken."

Sirius nodded. "Think we’re going to get detention or lines?"

"Lines," Remus put in. "Written with tongues. On me."

Sirius looked over at Siri. "He’d better not mean in ancient runes."

"Shite, I can’t remember any of them."

"You’re a pair of comedians, you are." Remus shook his head. "Maybe _I_ should go to sleep."

"You do that, you’ll have Padfeet in your back," Siri commented.

"Not quite where I want you, and I don’t think you’d both fit," Remus retorted, laughing. He stretched luxuriantly, feeling every muscle shift, and sprawled back against the pillows contentedly. "If you want me awake, what exactly do you intend to do with me?"

Sirius met Siri’s gaze, and they nodded, their gazes slowly turning to Remus. "Oh, you’ll find out soon enough, Moony."

~*~ 

"Seems quiet enough," Sirius murmured, looking around the darkened halls of the Ministry of Magic. "Hopefully it’ll stay that way."

Remus stayed close, nervous about what they were doing and in a way feeling like he was about to lose something precious. He kept reminding himself that Sirius wasn’t his and that he had Siri, the one he really did love, but Sirius had crept into a corner of his heart as well.

"Maybe it will if we do!" Siri hissed, close on Remus’ heels.

Sirius chuckled, though he did keep his voice down. "Worried we can’t take ‘em if they do hear us, Auror Black?" he asked.

"Concerned about being outnumbered ten or more to one," Siri retorted. "We’re good, but that’s a bit much." He counted doors and stopped outside one a little farther down the hall. "This should be it."

Remus realized that he was clutching Siri’s robe, keeping a grip on him as if to prevent him from disappearing as well when they found the Veil.

Sirius followed the other two through the door, well aware his breathing had sped up. Would this be the time? Would this ‘little death’ take him back to his Remus? He glanced over at Remus and Siri, knowing no matter what he found on the other side of the Veil, he’d miss them.

Still keeping one hand on Siri, Remus stopped Sirius with a hand on his arm and pulled him into a kiss. "I hope you find your way home this time, Sirius. And _when_ you do, tell your Remus that he’s a lucky man."

Sirius ducked his head, and when he raised it again, his eyes were bright. "I’ll do that, Moony." He looked over at Siri and rested a hand on his shoulder, pulling him into the hug as well. "You two take care of each other—you’ve now seen that a Padfoot without his Moony is a pitiful thing indeed."

"Padfeet are pitiful things in general," Remus retorted, trying to lighten the mood.

"Hey now..." Siri protested laughingly.

"We’re still better looking," Sirius said, giving a small smile and hugging both the other men close. "Now you two go back and have a good shag, and if all else fails you, think of me." He broke away from their hold and backed up onto the dais in front of the Veil.

Remus clutched Siri’s fingers tightly in his own, unable to look away from Sirius. "He’s waiting for you," he said softly.

Sirius nodded, his eyes growing dark with emotion. "I know; that’s the worst part of it all."

"You’ll find him," Siri said quietly, wrapping his arms around Remus’ waist and holding him close. "Keep looking."

"You will find him, or he’ll find you," Remus said. "Some things are just meant to be."

Sirius’ smile grew a bit wider. "You two are living proof of that." He stepped toward the Veil, then looked back one final time over his shoulder. "And if you ever manage to come visit..." Letting the comment trail off in a grin, he squared his shoulders and stepped through the ragged black cloth, lost in the vast emptiness once again.


End file.
